


Afterglow (Keep up, old man)

by TB_Anon_meme



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, Kotetsu tops, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TB_Anon_meme/pseuds/TB_Anon_meme
Summary: Prompt: Any pairing cuddling and such after a nice round of sex.Author: Anon
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 25





	Afterglow (Keep up, old man)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fill, and my first time ever writing smut! This meme popped both of my fic writing cherries, so...uh. I hope this is okay. This is a Kotetsu/Barnaby fic, and I kinda combined this with other prompts because I had so many ideas, so it might not hit all the right spots.
> 
> I actually prefer Barnaby/Kotetsu, but there's been a lack of it so I feel kinda bad. Plus, I really wanted to write a fic where Barnaby rides Kotetsu. This is basically a PWP--it starts abruptly, but that's what I was inspired to write.

Barnaby inhaled shakily as his partner slowly took in the head of his cock, his eyes fixed on the intent look on Kotetsu’s face as his head dipped down, mouth trying to fit in as much as it could. Once his cock hit the back of his lover’s throat, Barnaby let out a low groan, his hips jerking forward of their own volition, eagerly seeking out that wonderful heat. He twined his long, pale fingers into mused up brown locks, gasping sharply when he felt teeth lightly scraping the underside of his length. As Kotetsu’s pace began to quicken, Barnaby found himself squirming; a few moments later and he was frantic—his head tossed from side to side, his flew mouth agape, and his bolted flew shut as he fucked Kotetsu’s mouth with reckless abandon, his sweet moans occupying the white noise of his bedroom.

A loud “pop” cut through the air, and Kotetsu removed Barnaby’s cock from his mouth, panting harshly. He sidled up to the side of the bed to reach for the bottle of lube Barnaby kept in the nightstand, squirting out a generous amount before carelessly throwing it off to the side and coating his hardness with it. Kotetsu anxiously threw Barnaby a quick look; however, he wasn’t met with any disdain for his usual sloppiness; it seemed like Barnaby was already too far gone in lust to notice. As he turned away, Kotetsu chuckled lightly to himself.

“A little eager tonight, huh Bunny?” he said as he used the back of his hand to wipe the precum off his lips, right arm still preoccupied as he crawled up to meet Barnaby’s sprawled body.

Barnaby slowly sat up on his arms, recomposing himself in order to shoot Kotetsu a petulant glare. “Don’t call me that…I liked it better when my cock was in your mouth. That way I didn’t have to listen to your dumb comments,” the blonde deadpanned. “Why don’t you just shut up and fuck me already…that is if you can last long enough, old man.” Barnaby smirked as he lay back down on the mattress, coyly gliding his hands down his thighs, groaning as he spread his legs. “And this time, could you come after getting me off? Also, at least try to stay awake? Your immediate post-coital blackouts are annoying, and it’s getting pathetic.”

“Geez, I’m not that old…” Kotetsu muttered quietly, frowning. “Why does everyone act like I’m that old?” In retaliation, he took no time to twist lube-covered fingers into Barnaby’s ass, grinning when his actions rewarding him a shocked, pleasure-stained grunt. “If I’m a pervy old man, then…uh…then you’re a bitch in heat,” Kotetsu sneered, looking down at his partner. “You’ve certainly got the bitch part down.” Before Barnaby could interject, another precise jab to his prostate caused him to moan haltingly. “…Or maybe” Kotetsu growled out, stretching his fingers wider apart “you’re more fit as the horny bunny?” His grin became predatory as he watched Barnaby desperately fuck himself on his fingers, his cock stirring at the wanton scene.

“Ahhh…mmm, you talk to much… do it already,” Barnaby griped. He shooed Kotetsu’s fingers away, using his hands to grasp Kotetsu’s hips while lacing his legs around his torso. “However, my actions are nothing compared to how you act when I’m about to fuck y—aahh!” Without warning, Kotetsu jerked his hips forward, filling his partner instantly, interrupting whatever cutting remark the blonde had planned. Barnaby chocked on his breath; as h¬¬is lungs fought to get air, his body shook with just how good it felt. Drenched with sweat, he inhaled shakily through his nose, willing himself to adjust to the sensation of fullness. He trembled as his partner slowly pulled out and pushed back in again, savoring the heat of the length deep inside him.

From there, the two built up a fast, harsh rhythm, the unflattering sounds of slapping flesh echoing off the sparse walls. Soon, Barnaby’s back thrusts quickly became uneven, his back arching off the bed as his mind abandoned all rational thought in favor of that sweet, dull ache against his backside. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than Kotetsu’s dick shoved deep into his ass—his mind was overwhelmed with unadulterated pleasure

“F-fuck…Kotetsu…” he panted, moans constantly being ripped from his throat. The brunette smiled at him, and angled his hips downward to give a particularly vicious jab, grinding his shaft into the younger man’s prostate. The blonde’s body went stock still, eyes rolling back in pleasure as he moaned loudly, his voice dripping with lust. “Mmm…K-kotetsu! S-so good...fuck, it feels so good! F-faster…!” 

Kotetsu smirked in victory, proud of how well he had done so far. Barnaby was being particularly vocal tonight; it was hard enough to get the blonde to wring out any noises from the blonde’s throat, and right now, Bunny sounded amazing. During most nights, whether topping his “horny little bunny” or appreciating him from the bottom, he was unable to match his partner’s libido, and sometimes ran out of steam before really doing anything. However, tonight must have been going really well if he managed to get Bunny almost completely undone by this point. He was keeping up, he thought, and making his partner feel good was the ultimate satisfaction. Smiling to himself, Kotetsu changed his pace, and was in the middle of adjusting his position to accommodate his sweet little bunny, until he was suddenly thrown onto his back, confused to find a totally flushed, panting, sweaty Barnaby top of him. Kotetsu gurgled in surprise as he was pressed into the mattress, caught completely unaware. 

“B-bunny? Uh…w-what’s up…?”

“You’re going…to slow…” the blonde ground out, a frown marring his handsome features. “…And I told you not to call me that…” Pressing his hands into the space above Kotetsu’s shoulders, Barnaby trembled as he lifted his hips up only to slam them back down, making the brunette grunt. “Stop daydreaming…if you’re n-not—haah—if you’re not going to put your d-dick to work, then I will…” Right away, Barnaby set to riding his lover’s dick hard, his head tilting back as he forced Kotetsu’s cock deeper and deeper inside. “Now t-that’s…more like it...,” he sighed, his breathing becoming more labored, moans coming even quicker as he rode to completion. Kotetsu helplessly watched as the blonde bounced up and down on his dick as if there were no tomorrow, his thoughts becoming cloudy as he felt Barnaby clenching tighter and tighter around him. His cock spasmed, eyes rolling as he saw Barnaby wrap his hand around his length, jerking himself off while riding on top of him. It was too much. Those swollen lips calling out his name. He couldn’t last.

“Ahhh! B-bunny…it’s too much! I can’t…! G-gonna…I’m gonna…!”

“Come on, old man… D-do it already. I told you to make it this far…” Barnaby smirked as he licked his lips, lowering his eyelids to give Kotetsu a searing gaze. “Fill me up.”

With that, Kotetsu came with a hoarse shout, shaking as his orgasm washed over him in waves, head tossing from side to side. Barnaby, spurred on by the sight of his lover coming under him, moaned as he jerked himself to completion, coming hard into his fist.

Catching his breath as he came down from his orgasm, Barnaby lifted himself off Kotetsu’s softening length, squirming as he felt a bit of cum leak out of him. He bent down to kiss his partner on the lips, Kotetsu numbly returning it, still in a daze. He laid himself behind the brunette, kissing and nipping the back of his neck, scooping up his hands and resting them around the smooth, glazed torso in front of him.

“Sorry if I overwhelmed you there,” Barnaby said softly, smoothing his hands across Kotetsu’s chest. He smiled as he sniffed at Kotetsu’s hair, whispering sweetly against the older man’s nape. “But you did an amazing job tonight, that was—” A light snore rumbled through air of the bedroom, catching Barnaby off-guard once more. He sighed audibly, chuckling to himself.

“…At least you managed to get me off beforehand.” He up pulled the sheets to cover the both of them, reached up to turn out the lights, and fell asleep next to his passed-out lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Crit's welcome! I'm new to this, but hopefully, I'll get better.


End file.
